


Rp

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rp

Emily relaxed st the hotel she and Sam were staying in. They had gone off, though not too far, while Dean and Bobby took care of Raven. She was watching the news, making sure that everything was safe. They stayed near the city of Bobbys house, just to be safe incase if an emergency happened. She didn't look towarda the door when she heard it open, knowing that it was Sam back from getting the two lunch.

Dean walked in Raven's room carrying lunch. "Lunch is here." He called. After Raven coughing up blood, He didnt want her to hunt anymore, and decided to have her stay at Bobby's while they took care of her, even though he was itching for hunt, he could put it to the side. 'How are you feeling, Raven?" He asked, his eyes showing concern though he never expressed it on his face.  
Sam walked up to the hotel room, opening it and pushing his way into the room closing the door with his foot. "Got food, I could not decide between burgers or pizza. So I got both, hope thats alright." Sam said setting the stuff on the desk by the window. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Anything new? From Dean or the news?" He asked her. He had to say he was worried for Raven, she was like a sister to him, he did not want to see her or Emily hurt in anyway shape or form. But the pain that she has can not be fixed no matter what someone tries to do about it. He looked over at her, "How are you doing with all this, we haven't been hunting in awhile and I know how much you love it" he joked around with her a smile on his face.

\--

Raven, who was on her bed with her eyes closed, opened one eye and saw it was Dean. "Is it pasta?" she asked him, sitting up on the bed. She hated being on house arrest, she was not disabled she was still her, just sick that was all she was just sick. "Dean, I know we have talked about this many times but I am not disabled I can still hunt like normal person. I am just sick, and you wouldn't have even known until.." she trailed off thinking about how they would have felt if she died and she did not tell them, sad? angry? She could think of there reaction to it. But she wished that she had kept it to herself longer, being able to figure out the best way to tell them. "But anyways I am starving!!!" she said smiling changing her attitude.  
"I do love to hunt, but friends are more important, especially ones who are sick." She grabbed the pizza box, opening it up to eat a silce of pizza. "And no, I haven't found anything or headd anything from Dean. Just your standard every day accident." She said. "Everythings a bit quiet lately and im not sure if thats good or not." She continued. They havent hunted anything since they killed a few demons a couple days ago. "But, I did find aomething while you were gone, well I actoually had to dig it out on the internet."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I know. Sam's idea not mine." Ge defended himself. He handed her the plate of food. "I'll check with the two later to see if they have a hunt and see if they'll let you join. I would say yes, but your going to have to do alot more convincing to Sam." He said. "If he says no, I'll take you out for a ride in the town in the car. Just to get out of the house because believe me we both need it." He said to Ravwn with a small smile on his face. "Do you want anything else though in the meantime?" He asked.  
"You are not like other girls I have met, well other than Jess, that puts others before herself, it very kind but that could also get you killed and that is not a good thing if you die, you are too valuable to me." Sam said. He meant it he meant so much to her maybe more than Raven did. "Hmm, he will tell us how she is when he gets back... or I can call him." Sam said, also taking a slice of pizza. Sam furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "It is most likely a bad thing, but the chances are very low for it to be a good thing. For us it is a good thing at least." Sam tilted his head to the side, "What did you dig up?" he asked confused. They did not really need to look up anything at the moment, but maybe it was her own research, but why would she share it with him?

\--

Raven shook her head, "He acts like that I can drop any second and die. They gave me a time limit until that time which by the way I am not going to share until the time comes because you will just worry more." she said, taking the plate of food. Raven smiled at him, "I don't think we can ever change Sam's mind once he makes a decision, but he can at least let me get out of this house. I feel like I have an infectious disease just sitting in this house.." Raven laid back on the bed. "I am in need of an Adrenaline rush. Maybe we should go and jump of a cliff into a river." Raven mused, joking of course. Raven smiled wider, "Maybe some ice cream and some chick flicks.." She said joking about the last one. "But ice cream and a movie would be very fun."

Emily looked at Sam, opening his laptop that she had been using. She pulled up an article that she found, showing Sam. "Two people at least, went missing after going to look at an abandoned hospital. No one could find them." She said. "This is a day or two drive out though, so if you want to go back to bobbys thats fine. I can handle this one on my own if you dont want to take the drive." She said, looking at her in the eye. She didn't mind if she did this on her own. 

Dean couldn't help but laugh at Ravens comments towards the end. "Alright. Get ready and we can go out and get your ice cream. I would rather jump off a cliff than watch a chick-flick movie. You pick the ice cream and ill pick the movie, I dont really trust you." He joked, standing up from the bed. "Eat first before you get ready, though." He reminded her. Raven was right, he ptobably couldn't get his younger brother to change his mind but he could take Raven out for a drive around town or something.  
Sam took the laptop from her and read through the article. "Well it is the most supernatural activity we have seen in a few days.... I will go with you to see what is the problem and take care of it. I am not letting you go alone on this one. It could be anything. But before we go we are going to make a stop at Bobby's to make sure that they are okay." Sam said, he set the laptop down and looked at her. "Are you sure that you want to go and do this. It might be a distraction from the world , at least for a few days." Sam said. He thought about it over again and sighed, "When do we leave so we can explain this to Dean and Raven when we see them. Ugh, Raven is going to be pissed, Dean might come with us which will piss her off even more."

\--

Raven practically jumped off the bed and strangled him in a hug. "Thank you.." she said happily. Raven laughed, "So would I and I have a feeling that I cant trust you, we might end up with porn for gods sakes." she said laughing a little. She sighed, "Yes, dad." she said sarcastically and sat back on the bed and began eating the food he had given her. After she had finished she threw the plate away and turned back to Dean  
2 weeks ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

Emily shrugged. "We can leave when you want." She said to Sam. "Sam, im positive. Even if this is just distraction, but if I dont check out what the hells going on who's goimg to besides stupid idiots?" She said. "And if there's a problem while we're there, one of us can leave." She said. She turned to face Sam. "I can handle this. Its probably nothing simple than a haunting." She said to Sam. She contined to eat her food.

Dean rolled his eyes at Raven. "Just shut up and get dressed." He said to his friend teasingly after giving her a hug. "I'll be In the living room if you need me." He said, standing up. He walked out od the room, closing the door to leave Raven privacy. He loved seeing Raven happy, even if they were just simply going out for a drive around the town, he thought. He sat down on the couch, waiting for Raven to finish.  
"Alright we can leave in a a few hours. But in the mean time what would you like to do?" Sam laughed at her comment, You know that not all of them are stupid, Bobby for example isn't stupid." he pointed out, "But your right. Now that I think about it how would you feel if Raven did come with us? Not saying she will I am just taking it as an option." he told her. "You are right it is probably a haunting but a hospital id s big place, who would try an kill a patient in a hospital?" he asked, "It might also be a doctor that went crazy as well." Sam shivered at the thought of leaving her behind. "I think we should both bust ass to get out of there if something does happen." he said trying to compromise. "I still don't like the fact that you could get hurt." Sam said being protective over her.

\--

"Fine.." she huffed and shut the door. She got dressed in this [ www.polyvore.com/untitled/set?id=... ]. She opened the door and made her way down the stairs and into the living room. Raven smiled at him, "How do I look." she said seriously. but cracked a smile. She didn't like seeing Dean Sad or Sam for that matter it kind of actually pissed her off. But he cared for her and that is all that mattered to her at the moment. She loved him, but she did not have enough time to show him how much she loved him. She shook the thoughts away and smiled at Dean. "Ready to go?" she asked him.  


Emily nearly wanted to roll her eyes at Sam and argue that her and Raven could handle themselves. She finished eating, throwing the rest od the food in the trash. "Just relax for awhile I guess, then we can leave." She said. Ahe grabved a drink from the kitchen. 'You know, me and Raven can handle ourselves?" She said, loud enough for Sam to hear from the small kitchen. "You should let them come, this one isn't bad. At least from what I could tell." She continued. 

Dean nodded, standing up when he saw Raven. Je noted that Bobby isn't here, probably went out for awhile or something. He made sure he had his phone keys, and wallet before walking of the door. He got in the car, a small grin on his face. He was happy, he Hadn't driven this car in a while. He turned it on, driving off once he knew that Raven was in. "Where do you want to go first?" He asked the girl who was sitting in the passenger seat.  
Sam nodded at her and got up to throw his stuff away as well."We can see what they have on this godforsaken tv they have here. Let's hope there selections are better than a motels, and they actually have channels to choose from. "Yes,I do know that you two can take care of yourselves, but there is a risk that I am not willing to take, which is that you could get hurt." He told her, "I asked because she hasn't been on a hunt win is for a few weeks and I think that she needs some type of excitement. Because we both know that Bobby is not goin I let her have fun." He explained to her and went back to the bed and say down on top of it, taking a remote and turning on the TV. "Your right, she has survived a lot worse than a haunting." San said agreeing with her in the last part.

\--

Raven followed Dean outside and for once actually got into the passenger seat of the Impala. "This feels weird, usually Sam sits here and he isn't here right now." She stated with a smile, "Didn't forget anything did you?" She teased him. "I was thinking that we could go and get the movie first before we head to the store to get the ice cream." Raven said smiling at him, Rollin down the window and looking out of the open window.  


Emily smiled. "I know." She said. She knew thst Sam was protective of the both of them. She didn't mind, dhe was actually happy that Sam actually cared for them. "I've hunted with out you guys before." She said, making a point. She had gotten hurt on some of them, but she didn't care, it was pretty much in the job description to get hurt. "Well we can try to convince Bobby. Both of them are probably bored out of their minds." She said. 

Dean nodded, driving to a storw that still had movies. He got out of the car, waiting for Raven. He smiled. He walked in with her. "Alright. We can get anything that you find interesting." He said. "If you get a chick-flick I will make you walk home." He said playfully, hardly ever serious. He was never really serious with Raven, unless if they were in a small arguement that would be serious. He looked sround to see if they had any movies.  
Sam nodded at her, still flipping through the channels, "But on those were there tomes where you wished someone was there with you?" He asked her, curious. He actually never though about what she did before them, or the hunts she went on. Now that he thought about it made him like her even more. He loved her for her personality. She is a very strong person and would do anything for the people she loved. Sam laughed, "True, he hasn't really been in hints he's only helped us with information on them." Sam pointed our to her, he actually can't remember the last time Bobby went on a hunt.

\--

"Alright hen we can get Twilight." She said seriously. But she ran off to the horror and action par of the movie store. She sifted through he movies until she found a few of them. She picked up Alien [ Alien_movie_poster ], Predator [ Predator_Movie ], and Aliens [ MV5BMTYzNzU5MzQ4OV5BMl5BanBnXk ]. She found Dean and showed him, "You choose which one." She said smiling at him. She loved all of this movies so she did not care which one.  


Emily thought about it. "Nah, not really. I loved working on my own for a bit. Didn't have to take orders from anyone, though at the same time I nearly got myself killed for being reckless." She said. She was happy she was with the three, and sometimes Bobby, mainly because they kept her from making stupid decisions that could get her or anyone else killed. "I've been used to so so many hunts and moving different places I would end up killing myself if I couldnt go on one." 

Dean looked through them. "We'll get them all." He shrugged. He walked over to the counter, getting the movies. He walked out after paying, getting in his car. "Alright, lets go and get you your ice cream now." He teased Raven with a small smile, pulling out onto the road, occasionally looking for an ice cream shop in the town. "Let me know if you see anything." He said to Raven.  
Sam nodded his head, he wondered if Dean felt the same when he was in college. HE had never thought to ask his brother about that until now. "Do we really boss you around that much?" Sam asked her seriously. "Didn't you have anyone who cared about you when you were out hunting or anyone who worried about you?" he asked her. "You don't really mean that do you, killing yourself if you did not go one a hunt with us?" he asked her freaking out a little bit, well maybe a lot. "It is funny we have never stayed in one place for a long time. Until now that is."

\--

Raven smiled at him, "What? Are we going to have a movie night or something?" she asked him, smiling at the cashier and walking out with Dean. "You aren't going to get any?" she asked him, tilting her head when she looked over at him. Looking at the side of his face her eyes trailing down his face until they got to his chin. "Sure I'll let you know when I see something." She said, also looking for an Ice Cream shop in this town. Even though she has been there she has no idea where anything is, because she was stuck in that godforsaken house.  


Emily smiled. "No you don't. " She laid down on her bed, looking over at Sam. "I had Bobby and my Father, but I hardly saw them." She said. "And no, im only joking. I could care less." She continued. She pulled out her phone when she heard it vibrating in her pocket. She stood up, going outside to answer her phone, which was her father. She came back in after a bit. "Well, looks like you got this on your own, or, you go back to bobbys."

Dean nodded, he saw an ice cream shop ahead. He pulled over when he spotted a small store. He got out with Raven, walking in. "If you want anything else, Just get it." He said to Raven, walking over to the frozen foods section. They needed stuff anyway for the house , so he figured he might as well get it anyway. He searched for awhile, grabbing the stuff that he wanted. He looked at Raven. "Are you ready?"  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam sighed, "That's a good thing, you were moving around too much to see them anyway." Sam said. His dad did the same thing, they hardly saw him, and when he was home it wasn't of a long time." Sam let out a sigh if relief, "Thank go you are just joking." Sam watched her leave the room casting a confused glance after her. When she came back in he room it was a questioning glance. "Why do I have to do this one on my own?" He asked her, confused at why she did not explain it thoroughly.

\--

Raven nodded at him, and went over to the ice cream section and got a few types of ice cream. Luckily eye were not that far from the house so yes ice cream did not jab time to melt all the way. She also went over to snack section and it herself a few Oreos and other things that involved sugar. Lucky for her she was able to buy alcohol and the stuff that Bobby owned she did not like. So she got herself some vodka. When Dean came back she nodded. "Yep."  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

Emily crossed her arms. "Because, my dad needs my help. And before you say it, your not going to come. I can handle this one on my own." She said. "He hates any other hunter, and im not kidding." She spoke seriously. She packed her stuff, which was only two bags. "Im the only hunter he trusts." She told her friend, she knew that she was probably going to have to put up a fight against this, but she didn't want to get Sam killed.

Dean looked at Raven with a small grin. "Ice cream, Oreos, and Vodka." He bought the stuff. "Your so weird." He teased, putting the bags in the back seat. "This is going to be one hell of a day, you know." He said, his grin turning into a small smirk as he got into the car. He drove nack to Bobby's, his eyes flickering towadds Raven every once in awhile. He was alot happier with Raven around, he knew that for sure.

 

Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam was about to tell her he was going until she told him not to argue which he was not going to listen to. "Did he tell you what he thought it was?" he asked her trying to get something out of her if he could. "No wonder none of us had met him." He watched her pack, "You really are going to help him?" he asked her seriously, he hated the idea that she was going alone yet again. At least she was going to be with someone who took care of her "Fine but you have to promise me that you will call me to keep me updated on how you are doing." Sam said contemplating his next move which could go in two different directions. Sam stood up off of the bed. HE walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Practically squishing her with the hug.

\--

Raven smiled back, "Hey!! We are not going to live forever so we may as well live life to the fullest right?" she asked him. "Hey I am not weird, I am perfectly normal in all ways. I agree this is going to be one hell of a day and night. Because I want to get as drunk as humanly possible and do something stupid." she said happily, also giving him side glances as well as full glances. "Hey Dean, what would you do if you only had a few months left to live?" she asked him seriously.  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

Emily rolled her eyes with a small smile, hugging Sam back. "And no, he didn't tell me what it was." She said, pulling away. "I promise, I'll call you. Swear on my life." She said, her smile turning into a grin. "If I need help, I'll call, don't worry about me." She said, putting her bag on her shoulder. "I may be reckless, but im not stupid. Two days, you come after me in two days if im not back. Deal?" She suggested, holding out her hand, looking into Sams eyes.

Dean groaned. "Really?" He asked when he heard the serious question. "Im not going near this topic, at all. Just live in the moment, Raven." He said to his friend. "You want to get drunk today, then we will." He said as he pulled up to to the place he really called home. He got out of the car, grabbing the bags from the store that were in the backseat. He looked at Raven, a small smirk on his face. "Are you ready to have one hell of a night, Raven?"  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
"Did he at least explain what was happening or did he just say meet me somewhere and I will explain later?" Sam inquired. "You better be swearing on your life and I will be waiting for those calls" he said to her. Sam shook his head. "I will still worry about you but at least you will be with someone who will take care of you." he said, laughing at her comment. "I agree with the reckless part, but if you are too reckless you can do something stupid. So be careful." Sam said "Then I will do that , if you are not back in two days I will come after you, where are you going to be?" Sam replied, taking her hand and shaking it before pulling her hand toward him and crashing his lips to hers, not knowing how she would react he pulled away after a little. "Sorry, I just uh wanted to say goodbye that way.." he said

\--

Raven turned to him fully, "Yes Dean really. Just tell me I just need to know." She told him. "I obviously want to get drunk because I bought vodka, but I will want to do something stupid and reckless tonight.." she said the last part to herself. She looked up at the house and got out as well, "Maybe we should destroy things and piss Bobby off?" she asked herself and Dean. She also got her bag from the back and walked to the door opening it. "Well we should get started, What do you want to do first?" she asked Dean turning to him after setting her stuff down. "And Yes, I am ready to have one hell of a night.  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

Emily blushed. She kissed Sam back, pulling away. "Chicago, I think. That's where he should be." She thought for a moment. "I'll call you later once its safe. I'll have the GPS on my phone anyway, in case of emergencies." She walked over towards the room door. Emily looked back. "If I find out your following me, I'll kill you winchester." She said playfully before walking out, closing the door behind her. She didnt want to leave, but she wanted to help her father, with whatever he needed. 

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "If we do that bobby is going to shoot us." He said as he walked into the house. He set his stuff down on the table, taking out the vodka, ice cream, and movies. "Well, we start watching movies, and drink until we pass out, or someone stops us. Whichever one comes first." He said, grabbing two spoons for ice cream. He sat down on the couch after putting the first one in. "Im probably going to regret this later, but who the hell cares."  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam smiled at her, "Chicago? There have been signs of supernatural activity here for more than centuries. Weird that they are starting to show up and kill people now." Sa said sitting back down on the bed. Sam smirked at her, "Hey, If I was following you, you would not even know that I was." he said. "Besides Dean has the Impala and there is not really anything else that I can take?" Sam said to her. "I'll stay here and call Dean later and see how they are doing." Sam said as he watched the door close. He sighed turning to the T.V that was on. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels again.

\--

Raven nodded, he did have a point. "Well whatever happens we can consider the consequences later." she said. She went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. She went back to the living room and sat on the couch nest to him and setting the glasses and vodka down. Picking up a spoon and taking the ice cream. "Well which one did you put in?" she asked him. "I will regret it first and your right i know I don't? Not yet at least." she said smiling.  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

I'll reply later, im going to a concert  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Okay sounds good  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

Emily couldn't help but admit, she was a bit nervous with finally being on her own after so many years with Raven, and the Winchesters. She arrived after awhile later, nearly hours of being in strangers cars. She pulled out her phone after checking into a hotel, one that she wasn't proud of. She called Sam, smiling when she heard his voice. "Hey, I made it. This city is nearly drowning in supernatural. its freaky. I still haven't heard anything yet." 

Dean was drunk, he didnt admit it though. They have almost used all of the vodka, and they would need get more or something. He leaned against the couch, hardly paying attention. "I dont even remember what evwn this movie is about." He said through a snicker. He had his arm around Raven, but that was it. They had eaten most of the ice cream. "Think Bobby and Sam will be pissed if we leave? Im not that drunk." He said to Raven, his eyes meeting hers. "But seriously, do you think so?" He asked, his eyes showing amusement. He wanted to do something with.his friend while he was drunk.  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam sat alone in the motel for what seemed like centuries, that was until his phone rang and he heard Emily's voice. He smiled, like a child getting a new toy for christmas. "Thank you for calling me, I am glad that you have arrived safely. I told you Chicago is a hot spot for demon activity. It has been like that for centuries. It never ceases to stop, be safe. Call me when you get anything new on the monster you are hunting, maybe I could do some research on it or something." he said to her, just glad to hear that she was okay and alive.

\--

Raven was drunk as well, though hers showed more. "We need more... vodka." she mumbled to no one in particular. Raven watched the screen for a moment before taking in a deep breath, "Yea... me too.." she breathed out. Raven was cuddled into Deans side, she looked up at him. "Maybe... we should call Sam and Bobby or we can be..... reckless and just leave?" she replied with a question. She also wanted to do something with her friend, but not just something stupid. Something that could make this night a whole lot better. "I don't think they will be mad.... at least not a lot. Plus we need more vodka.."  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

Emily sat down on the bed, a small sigh escaping her lips. She pulled out her laptop, tracking down the GPS on his fathers phone. "I got his adress. Im going to go over and check it out. I promise, I'll be safe. I'll call you if I find anything." She said, smiling. As much as she should be worried, she was just happy to hear Sam's voice. She couldnt help but admit, she was also nervous about throwing herself into a hunt alonw, one she knew nothing about.

Dean pulled Raven close. He made a move to get up, nearly falling back on the couch. He sat back down after feeling dizzy. "Remember that time we got drunk and ended up in thw middle of the woods with the car and Sam wouldn't talk to us for days?" He laughed. "That was the worst and best moment in our lives. He turned to Raven, looking her lin the eye. "What would you want to do, before you die I mean." He blurted out, nearly wanting to punch himself in the face after..  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam heard her sigh, "Was he drive with strangers really that bad?" He asked her teasingly. Sam smiled, "You better call me." He muttered into the phone, her was still worried even though she called him. Anything could happen to her and he did not want to think about it. "Be safe." He told her, before hanging up the phone. He sat back on the bed before, dialog Deans number and waiting for him to answer, he wanted to make sure they were okay mostly Raven but he still wanted to check.

\--

Raven burst out laughing, when he almost fell. "Sorrythatwasjustfunng." She slurred, she though for a moment. "ACTUALLY I do. It was fun but it freaked me out when he wouldn't talk to us." Raven said smiling. Raven frowned for a moment in thought before she smiled widely, "Well you didn't answer me but I would to have as much sex as possible." She said leaning her against the back of the couch. She heard Deans phone ring, "You should get that." She muttered.  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

Dean grinned. "Thats my girl." He said to Ravens answer. "I dont know what I would do, but I know I would go down swinging." He laughed. He heard his phone ring, muttering 'Damnit." When he saw his brothers number. He answered, putting the phone on speaker. "Hey Sammy." He said, trying his best not to sound like he was drunk so he wouldnt have to hear about it to his brother. "Hows everything going?" He asked. 

Emily took a taxi over to her fathers house, though she made sure she had a gun on her, and her knife. She walked up the stairs to the second floor, trying to look around to make sure she wasnt going to get attacked. She opened a door, seeing it was at least a bedroom. She lowered her gun when she didn't see anything. As she pulled out her phone, she didn't have time to react when she felt something hard hitting her head, causing her to black out.  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Critically Disdained

Sorry my lines are short if they are, im on my phone so if you want me to write more let me know ♡  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
I'm on my phone too  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
"Hey Dean, how's everything going over there?" Sam asked him, "How's Raven doing? Do you need any help?" He bombarded his brother with questions. "Everything's going good over here, Emily left to go and see her dad in Chicago and I am here at the motel doing nothing.." Sam said laughing. "You want me to come over?" Sam asked him, not knowing it was on speaker. "I am still waiting for a call from Emily on if she got to the address safe." He checked his laptop for anything that is major in Chicago, nothin. Much other than the normal everyday stuff there. 

\--

Raven smiled at him, bumping her shoulder to his. "Everything's good here Sammy, just movies, ice cream, and a whole lot of nothing.." She said, almost giving away there secret on that they are drunk, but the way she drawled when she talked kind of gave it away. She looked at Dean, still not fully in her right mind. She but her lip, lightly. "Nah, we are good here Sammy, no need to come over" she said to the phone. She smiled at it before, ending the call. "Hmm, wonder why she left?" She asked herself out loud. She shook her head.

 

Critically Disdained

Dean shrugged. A few hours went by, joking and just having fun with Raven. He stared at her for awhile, he didnt know what happened but he found himself pressing his lips against Raven's. Sure he was drunk, but part of him wanted to do it for a long time. He pulled away after a bit. "Man, first time feel awkward after a kiss." He said, standing up. He made his way to the kitchen to get a drink, occasionally bumping into everything. 

Emily's eyes opened, a small groan escaping her lips when she felt her head. She noticed she laid on the bed, still at her fathers. She pulled out her phone, checking the time. Her eyes widened when she realized she was supposed to call Sam three hours ago. She pulled out her phone, calling Sam. Hopefully he wouldn't be to angry with her, or too worried. She heard Sam's voice, quickly talking before he could. "Before you yell at me, I got knocked out."  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam was fidgeting and pacing the motel room. She hadn't called in a few hours and he started worrying about three hours ago. He wasn't exactly angry but he was worried that something got her. He flinched at the thought of that happening. When he heard his phone ring he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and fumbled with it, "Hello, Emily , where the hell have you been, and wait, who knocked you out?" He asked her, she usually is very good at keeping her guard up at times like these. "Was it your father thinking you were someone else? But why would he call anyone else.." He mumbled to himself.

\--

Raven was happy, for once in awhile she actually really happy. Maybe it was the alcohol, but maybe it was Dean. She couldn't tell. They had run out of Vodka a few hours ago and found some of Bobby's secret tequila. When she realized Dean's lips were on hers she barley had time to kiss him back before he pulled away. She stood up with him, "Why was it awkward?" She asked him, confused. She was happy he had kissed her, she began giggling like a maniac when he ran into things though she didn't do anything less. "I didn't feel awkward." She said smiling at him.  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

Emily shrugged. "I dont know. I didn't look in time." She rubbed her head. "Everythings clear in the house, nothing. Im pretty sure it was him, probably got scared." She said, relaxing on the bed. "I kind of broke into his house anyway, he probably thought it was some creature coming for him. Usually he acts before he thinks. I dropped my guard a bit to call you." She said as she rubbed her temples. Her head was killing her. "I don't know whats going on and it can't be good." 

Dean rolled his eyes at hearing Raven laugh. "Good." He said to his friend. He kissed Raven deeply, not bothering to say anything about it. He was glad thar Raven at least liked it so he wouldnt look like a complete idiot. He ,never felt confused feeling towards any girl, or even hesitated to kiss a girl if he had a chance. To be honest, the whole thing, he hated it. He placed his arms around Raven's waist, keeping them both steady so that they wouldn't fall on the floor or crash into anything.  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam let out a breath of relief, "So there were no signs of sulfur anywhere in the house?" He asked her going through all of the scenario questions they ask all of the victims. It had become a habit and one hard to break at that. "Why would he be scared he is a hunter after all, did he do something to make demons come after him?" He asked her. "You want me to come and help you, there is nothing to really do here in the motel and Dean and Raven are at Bobby's, so I am here alone anyways." He asked her, since there really was. Nothing to do around the empty motel room.

\--

Raven was going to reply but her words were held in by his lips on hers once again. Of course she liked the kiss, how many people can actually say that they fell in love with there best friend and kissed them? She has had crushes for many men, but she didn't fall as hard as she did for Dean. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her, not really bothering to keep herself steady, because Dean was already doing that for her.  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

Emily thought about it. She sighed and nodded. "No, no traces of sulfur. If were looking at a demon that my dad is paranoid about, then I think it would be best if you could come. I've never taken one on my own before without you guys and this place is full of them." She said. "I'll text you the address. Its not that hard to find, pretty easy." She said. She accepted that she needed Sam to come, she did not want to take on a demon on her own, specially if it was pissed off at her dad. 

Dean pulled away after a bit, a small smile on his face. "Love you." He mumbled, not really knowing what he was saying. The words were true, he just didnt want to admit it while he was sober. He didnt think that it was possible for him to commit to anything, mainly because of the job that was so dangerous. He kissed Raven again, but it was short. "I think we shouls both stop drinking." He said with a small laugh. "At least we managed not to break anything. So far." He snickered a bit.  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam listened to her, "Well, lets hope that it isn't anything too big, ill be there in a little. Anything you want me to look up before i head out?" he asked her, getting up from the bed and walking into the kitchenette and getting a few things before he realized something. "Shit, Dean has the car and they are still at Bobby's, maybe I can get them to come with us or do you just want me to go?" He asked her setting the things he got on the bed. He got his laptop and set it on the bed. "Are there any other signs of demon or ghost activity?" he asked her, while putting the things into a bag and pulling it over his shoulder.

\--

Raven smiled up at him, "Love you too." she said, she also wouldn't admit that she loved him but know that she knows he feels the same she was all happy inside. But maybe it was just the liquor that got to him. "Maybe thats a good idea." she said also smiling a small smile. "Now what were we talking about?" she asked him. She completely forgot there conversation from earlier. She blamed it on the liquor. Raven pulled Dean into a hug. "You wont leave me right? At least not for a long time like a month right?" she muttered into his chest as she hugged him.  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

Emily shook her head, even though she knew Sam couldn't see it. "No, you dont have to look up anything." She said. She checked the time. "No, just you. I don't want my dad to take off because of the amount of hunters hes near. He must have pissed off someone, for him to act like this. I have to go, I'll see you when you get here." She said. She walked out of the room, going downstairs where she saw her father. She was happy he was at least safe instead of probably hurt like she thought he was. 

Dean laughed. "I have no idea." He said. He frowned at the ladt comment, nearly stumbling backwords when he felt Raven hug him. "I promise. I wont ever leave you, you know." He said, a small smile on his face. "Why the hell would I do that?" He asked. She had no idea how much she made him happy, which he would never tell, he hated anything with sharing feelings. He pulled away from the hug. He thought for a moment. "Wait, what the hell do you mean a freaking month? Is that how long you have left?"  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam nodded into the phone. "Alright so I will call Dean and have him pick me up." he said to her, before she hung up he told her to be safe and be careful until he got there. Sam hung up when she did and dialed Deans number yet again, but this time he needed him to answer so that he could go and see Emily. He only really felt this protective over Raven, but Emily has found her way into that protective side of his heart. Sam sat on the bed waiting for Dean to answer. When he did he asked, "Hey Dean, could you come and pick me up I need to head over to Chicago for the day. It shouldn't take too long. But I need to go alone?"

\-- 

Raven smiled into his chest, and stayed there until he pulled away from her. "Thank you." she said barely over a whisper. "Well I was just making sure that you wont leave me for too long since I might not be able to go on the next hunt." she said sadly, because Sam wont let her go if he found out how long she had left. Raven's eyes widened in horror, "she had not meant to say a month. "Shit." she growled to herself. But sighed, "Yea, maybe a bit longer, they did not know for sure. A month was the least, so I might have more than a month left." she said, shrugging her shoulders.  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

Dean nearly yelled in frustration. "Alright, Sammy. It'll take awhile." He said, hanging up with Sam. He grabbed his keys, looking at Raven. "Your coming with me. This conversation aint over yet." He said, taking her hand and walking out of the door. He got in, driving towards the hotel. He soon pulled up to the hotel parking lot. He walked into his brothers room, he still wasn't in a good mood. "Lets go and get you to wherever the hell you want to go." He said. 

Emily waited for Sam, though she didnt make it obvious that she was. She was right as they went over what her father was up to. It was demons that he was paranoid ovwr with. She was even more happy that she had called for Dam to come over to help, even though her father wouldnt appreciate it. She sent the adress to Sams phone, making aure her father wouldn't see.  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam got the text and he replied to her with a thank you. That was after he hung up with his brother, he didn't seem in a good mood which was odd since he was usually a good mood all the time. He shrugged it off and turned the GPS on his phone on and put in the address, not too far from where they were which was a good thing for him. When Dean came into his mood, he was right he was in a foul mood. "Jeez Dean, who harmed Baby?" he asked referring to his mood. He looked at Raven and smiled, "Glad to see that you are okay, you sounded a little off on the phone." he said to her. He told Dean the address and told him it would not take too long.

\--

Raven flinched slightly, she had not meant to make him angry. She also did not mean to say a month either. She was afraid of where the conversation was headed. She followed behind Dean silently. "Got it." was all she said to him in reply to his conversation comment.Raven followed Dean into Sam's room and gave him a small smile, "Yeah, we were having a bit of fun so I was a little out of it." She said ignoring the statement on Dean's mood, since she was the one who had caused it to go into a bad territory. They all walked back to the car and she got in the back waiting for the brothers to get in.  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

Dean flipped off his brother. As drunk as he was, he was becoming more and more aware of things. He already had a headache. He wanted to punch something, he really did. The drive was mainly silent as he drove his brother. He soon pulled up to the house after awhile. He looked at his brother. 'Be careful Sammy. Call if you need back up." He told his brother, forcing a smile. He didnt want to answer any questions regarding his mood at all. "Dont get yourself killed." He added as he watched his brother get out of the car. 

Emily heard the familar sound of the impala driving up to the house. She got up, walking over to the door when her father left the room to go upstairs. She stwpped outaide, a small smile when she saw Sam. She waved to the two in the car. "Thanks for coming Sam." She smiled, hugging her friend tightly. "Just be calm, don't piss him off. Hes more paranoid than anything." She said, running a hand through her hair. She walked in, leading him to the kitchen where she ans her father we're sitting, dozens of case files nearly covered the table.  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam shook his head at his brother. Something pissed him off and he didn't want to tell him so he did not ask again. He did not like that the car was silent but at least when they pulled up to the house Emily was outside. Sam got out of the car and pulled her into a hug. "Thank god you are okay." Sam said into her head. He waved at his brother and Raven and walked inside with her. "Alright I will not try to piss him off, so we were right on it being a demon chasing after him?" he asked her. When he saw her father he somehow became nervous, he had no idea why but at lest he was here with her. He just hoped that he would let him help with his problem.

\--

Raven was silent still. She did not want to say anything. "I am sorry." she said softly, breaking the silence. "I should have never said anything." Raven muttered. "Hey at lest we had fun tonight right?" she asked trying to lighten the mood. She knew he was pissed at her but she needed to make him happy again. He was happy earlier and she needed him to be happy again, all she wanted was for him to be happy. "Please Dean, don't be made anymore I am sorry I just want you to be happy, so please don't be mad anymore.." she said softly sitting up in the back seat.  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

Emily nodded. "Yeah. He pissed off two demons, matter of fact." She said. Emily's father, James, started to walk into the kitchen when he stopped, seeing the male. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded. Emily tensed, turning to face her father. "Relax, Dad. This is Sam, Sam, this is my father." She smiled. "Look dad, Sam's more experienced with demons than I am. Trist me, I've been around him for years." She tried to at least convince hwr dad. 

Dean sighed, relaxing his grip on the steering wheel. "Im not mad. Im sorry. You still could have told us. I would rather expect it than walk in you your room some day and seeing you dead." He said as he drove back, though he pulled over after a bit. He needed a break from driving. "I am happy, Raven. Sure, it would feel like shit everyday knowing your friend could die any dat, but I would rather tell me inatead of keeping it from me. " he said, looking at Raven. "Just, dont keep any more secreta from me like this, okay?" He pleaded with his friend, who he was kind of in love with.  
1 week ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam chuckled "two? Not even Dean could do that and he has pissed of more demons than I can count but never two at a time." Sam said. He turned serious when her father walked in. "It is nice to meet you, I am Sam Winchester. And as your daughter said I have been hunting demons for a long time and would love to help you out. If that is alright with you of course?" Sam said calmly but seriously. "I will help you find and kill these demons that are after you, I have no problem helping you with any of this. I actually and nothing else to do but even if I did I still would have helped you since you are the father of a friend of mine." Sam said with a nod in James's way.

 

\--

Raven watched him closely, watching all his tense muscles relax. "Its okay, I just didn't want you to worry about me." She stated "Though that is why I asked if you would leave for a long period of time or not." she said, giving a reason for her sudden outburst earlier. When the car stopped she got out from the back and sat in the passengers seat. She took Dean's hand in hers,. "Then lets play each day as if my life was normal, and when the day comes let it come. I will let it come because I know that I have done everything I wanted to do with all of my friends and that I have no more regrets and no more secrets, which is why I am telling you now that I love you." she said confessing her one true secret to Dean.  
1 week ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

James stared at Sam for a bit and he finally nodded. "Fine. Try anything and I won't hesitate to shoot you. I guess your alright for someone protecting Emily for the past years." Emily smiled. "Alright, what did you do exactly?" James moved to sit down at the table. "Well, I was working with the two, and dont even say anything, I know. Anyway, I backed out and took off. Now they want my head on a platter. No doubt they're sending a few hellhounds my way either." He said. "I know its dangerous, and the last thing I want is to get you guys killed, but I need your help." 

Dean listened, not speaking yet. He tensed when he heard the words 'I love you.' He looked at Raven with a grin. He knew it would probably destroy him more in side when it was time for Raven, but he didn't care. Honestly, he always had feelings for his friend, but he didnt say anything. He leaned over, kissing Daven lightly. He pulled away. "Good, I love you too, Raven." He said. "And I would worry about you no matter what. But if you really want to, I will pretend as if you never told me any of this, well most of it, and go on like every day." He said, relaxing a bit more. His anger was slowly fading. "You tell anyone about this sappy moment, I'll kill you myself." He teased Raven.

 

Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam nodded at James, "Yes sir." he said. Finally taking in the surrounding in the house. It was quite cramped, tons of books and file papers. Sam shrugged, they are never in one place long enough to have a home so they would not know the difference. If they probably did own a home it would be cramped like this. He turned his attention back to James, "What type of case were yo working on?" Sam asked not bothering to ask why he was on a case with demons in the first place. "Why did you back out? Was there something that you knew you could not do for the life of you?" he asked nicely not trying to make it sound rude. "Its alright plus we all need a little danger in life." Sam said with a smile. "Plus we would help you with it anyways dangerous or not."

\--

Raven watched him, smiling at him. She watched him tense, though she did not know what was making him feel tense. Raven smiled back at Dean. She knew it would destroy him and Sam the most since they have known her longer than Emily had. Raven smiled happy because he was no longer angry. She kissed him back just as lightly and watched him. She gave him a salute, "Yes, sir, no one will find out about it.... yet." she said, whispering the last part to herself. "I am glad I have someone else that would worry about me." she said sarcastically, but in a joking manner. She always liked how protective they all were over her. "Lets do that make sure that not even Sam knows for now, I will tell him sooner or later."  
6 days ago     Delete · Edit  
Critically Disdained

James looked at Sam, annoyance showing on his face. "They're looking for someone, and I was able to track them down. I was doing it in exchange for helping me on a case I've been working on. They were looking for a group of people, I dont know what they want them for." He said. Emily rolled her eyss. "What the hell were you thinking?" James looked at Emily. "Shut up, I made a mistake alright?" He snapped at his daughter, handing the profiles of the people the demons were after to Sam. 

Dean sighed. "You better. If he finds out from me it ain't going to be pretty." He said. He drove home, turning the radio on. He felt like most of this was a dream, though he knew it wasnt. He pulled up to their temporary home after a few hours. He got out of the car, walking with Raven inside. He callled out a 'hey.' To bobby when realized he was back. He headed up towards the room that Raven was in, just so they could leave Bobby be for now. He laid down, relaxing onto the bed. "Im not drunk anymore and now I jave a headache, Awesome." He said sarcastically, rubbing his head.  
6 days ago     Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Lσνє ιѕη'т єαѕу тσ ƒιη

Online  
Sam took the profiles, and read through them, after a little bit of reading through he came to a decision. "It doesn't really explain anything about what they have done lately that made the demons angry. Unless that counts the bad things they have done." Sam stated, now handing the profiles to Emily for her to read. Sam looked at Emily, "I think it was better that he helped them get there instead of saying no or we would not be seeing him right now." he stated. "Demons always have a reason for killing someone and they would do it again if they find them and that is why they are coming after you." Sam said to James, "You pissed them them off and they want you dead."

\--

Raven shuddered at the though of Sam's reaction if she told a few weeks before and she agreed with Dean on that on. Raven also said hi to Bobby before they went up to her room. She watched Dean lay on her bed. "Getting comfy are we?" she asked him raising an eyebrow at her. "Hmm, I am not drunk wither and for once I actually remember everything I did, most of the time I forget because I was so heavily intoxicated." She said smiling and sitting down on the edge of her bed with her legs crossed.

 

James looked more and more annoyed by the time Sam had finished talking. "Really? You think I dont know they want me dead?" He said to Sam. Emily groaned. "Dad, if your going to argue, im leaving. He's the only one that would be willing to help. You can hardly leave the house without attracting Demons, and im not going to fight off two moody demons by myself." James stood up. "Im going to make some calls." He grumbled, leaving the room. Emily looked at Sam. "Im sorry, Sam. I expected this, but then I wished he would grow up and accept the god damn help already." 

Dean closed his eyes, nodding with a small smile. "Yeah, I am." He said to Raven. He sat up after a minute, looking at the girl with a small smile. "If I want to get drunk and forget what happened, I break out the hard liquor now." He shrugged. He hooked an arm around Raven, pulling her close to his side. "Consider yourself lucky Raven. The only person who really has seen my 'Soft side.' Is usually my brother." He said as he placed a small kiss to Ravens head. He had alot of fun, evwn with the small little arguement they had gotten into.

Sam stopped talking once he saw the annoyed look on James's face. He pursed his lips and watched him leave. Sam shrugged at her, "I don't think I am doing a great job at not annoying him." he said, rubbing his temples. He had to calm down, he needed to think this through so that they can find the right demons and kill them, and then they can get the rest of them that are in Chicago. "Alright, we are going to need to find out who the demons were possessing and then maybe it might be easier to find them." Sam said to Emily, "Maybe you should ask him who the people were or what they looked like." he told her, nodding to the place where her dad disappeared.

\--

Raven laughed at him, "Of course you are, on my bed.." she stated with a small smile planted on her face. "Why would you want to forget what happened?" she asked him tilting her head to the side as she watched him. "I am lucky, to have you as a friend that cares about me." she said, resting her head on his shoulder. She also had a lot of fun. "You call that your soft side?" she asked him teasingly and looking up at him, her smile returning to her lips. She looked around the bland room, she didn't have many thing in the room, other than the furniture and a few pictures of her family and the others of her with Sam, Dean, and Emily.

 

Emily leaned back. "I'll give him time to cool off before I go and see him." She said, smiling a bit. She got up, grabbing a drink. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, he gets annoyed at everything that breathes." She handed Sam a drink as well. She kissed Sam's cheek before sitting back down. "Hopefully we'll do a better job in the morning." She said. "I feel bad, you have to deal with all of this, I can understand if you want to back out you know. Thats what I would do, to be honest." She loved Sam to death, and she disnt want to give him the responsibility of dealing wifh her dad and two demons. 

Dean tried his best to flash an innocent smile at Raven. "Yes, this Is my soft side." He looked at the pictures, remembering when they gad taken the photos. They didnt usually get alot of time off, so he was glad wigh whatever they had gotten honestly. "Tomorrow, we're going out instead of staying inside. I'll drive myself mad if I stay in this house any longer. Tomorrow will be your day. Whatever you want to do." He said. He wanted to take Raven ouf, whwn he wasnt drunk at least. "I had fun today, so we might as well do it tomorrow while your on lock down. Maybe try and go on a hunt without anyone knowing."

"Has he always been like this, annoyed with anything?" Sam asked Emily. "Or is it just because he is paranoid?"Sam gladly took the drink from her, "Thank you." "I wonder how long it has been since he has gotten a good nights sleep since he pissed off the demons?" Sam asked, mostly to himself. Sam frowned at her, "I am not going anywhere, not until we have finished this and helped your father." Sam stated matter of factly, he was not going to back down now just because James gave him attitude, he intends to finish this case even if it kills him. "If you are not leaving then neither am I." Sam commented, with a smile. He had no intension of leaving her to do this case alone.

\--

"Well than it is perfect for me." she said smiling softly at Dean. Raven looked over at Dean, smiling still but wider this time. "That sounds good to me, I have cooped up in this house for way too long." she said taking in the bland room again. I have driven myself mad many times and I am still perfectly normal." She said. "It has been awhile since I have been on a hunt so going on a secret hunt sounds good to me. We should start looking now so we have something planned and that way we have a better chance of getting things done." She said with a smile, she had fun today as well more fun than she thought she would have.

 

Emily thought for a moment. "It looks like he hasnt slept in a week, Sam. Even if he does he'll probably have everything wardered up with any protections he could come up with." She was a bit more worried than anything. James walked back in the room. "Sorry." He grumbled. "Even if we do know everything, they'll probably hide themselves." Emily smirked. "We let them come, We've done it before." James raised his eyebrow. "I dont even want to think about what you were soing." Emily rolled her eyes. "The people who Im with dad, I trust them with my life. Dont worry about it."

"I dont know if your normal." He teased. "Fine, im not doing the research. You can knock yourself out with that one." He said, walking downstairs to grab a laptop they've kept. He came back, handing it over to Raven. "Here you go." He said to Raven, sitting back down. "Whatevers good to me, I dont care what the hell it is." He said to Raven. He didnt care if it didn't seem like anything, he would jump at the chance of going out on a hunt, no matter what. "Something at least close by." He still wanted to stat close, just incas3 if anything happened.

Sam nodded, "Your right, I know I would if it came to that. I mean it is scary as hell that he has two demons on his tail, jus for durning them on a case to help them find a man." He shook his head. Sam nodded in reply, "It's okay you had to make calls so we didn't mind." He said, smiling a little. Sam smiled at Emily, he agreed. They have done that kind if thing before and it had always worked maybe a few scrapes and bulrushes but those things are minor. Sam smiled wider, he was glad hat he trusted him with her life, though she would not have stayed wih he group if she didn't trust them.

\--

Raven scoffed, "Thanks." She said with a roll of her eyes. "And what are you going to do sit there and watch me?" She asked him before he left. When he came back she shook her head, "You weren't kidding." She mumbled. "So you would not mind if we hunted Sasquach?" She inquired, immidiay my thinking of Sam. "We'll then again it could just be Sam." She said with a laugh. She nodded in response as the computer loaded, she went to the news website to see if thee was anything there for he towns close by. The closest town was 100 miles away, and it looked like they were dealing with a ghost. "How about a hundred miles?"

 

Emily looked at hwr father. "You go get some rest. Me and Sam will handle this. Whatever trap you have for the demons, you destroy them." She said, watching him leave. "We're going to need as many weapons as we have. " she said to Sam, standing up. The demons, no doubt were going to bring back up if they knew she and Sam were here. "How about this, you take one side of thw house, and I'll take the other?" She suggested. "Bit dangerous, but what do you think though?" She wanted to hear Sam's opinion, more than anyone else. 

Dean laughed. "True." He said to Raven. He looked at the website. "Ghost?" He thought about it. "Sure, why not. We'll leave early in the morning so we can get out there and come back." He said to Raven. "Whars the story on the ghost? Vengeful spirit?" He asked. He actually hoped it was, he wanted at least a challwnge, but he didnt want to get Raven hurt either in the process of it. Even if it was a ghost, he didn't want to let his guard down and let Raven get hurt.

Sam smiled at her, "Thenit is a good thing that I have brought weapons then isn't it?"He told her. "I also brought the demon knife too, just in case. Because I did not know what we were up against. Now that I do I am glad I brought it." he said with a small chuckle. Sam thought the plan over and nodded, it was a bit dangerous but he knew that she could take care of herself. "It depends on how many entrances there are, since your father is paranoid he probably only has two if so your plan is perfect but for more we might mpneed his help getting the rest of the entrances.

\--

Raven nodded, "Sounds good I don't mind waking up early. How about you?" she asked him glancing at him from the computer screen. She looked back at the screen and read through the town legends, it was in fact vengeful. "the one that's fits the description is a girl by the name of Anna Wether was killed by her boyfriend, when he though she was cheating when in fact she wasn't cheating on him. So she killed her boyfriend in revenge but she didn't stop there. She killed other men as well with no relation to her boyfriend." she explained as she read the article and the legend.

"I think there might be a backdoor. It might be wardered off, but I dont trust it." She said. "I call the front door." Emily grinned. She leaned up, giving Sam a kiss. "Just yell if you need back up, okay?" She said. She took the knife from Sam. She had to keep both people alive, and she hated it. James walked back, "They're here. A few of them, but probably the others are on the way. This better work or I swear, I'll kill you both myself." He said to the two hunters, ignoring the fact at how close they were. 

 

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Talk about Drama." He said as he listened to Raven speak. "This shouls be an easy salt and burn. Shouldn't be too hard." He shrugged. "Ita going to be great to be back. I've been away from the game far too long." He was happy to be back hunting. He hated being awat drom it for long periods of time, he was hoping for more of a challenge, but an easy kill would be fine for him. "What do you want to do now? Its still early." He said.


End file.
